


В зеркале темном

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mirror Universe, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще одна втреча с миррорной вселенной. На этот раз в пространсвенную аномалию, соеденившую оба мира попадает андорианский корабль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В зеркале темном

-1-  
\- Я думаю мы собрали достаточно данных, чтобы ТПол могла определить природу этой подпространственной аномалии,- капитан Арчер потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи. Лейтенант Рид, склонившийся над консолью, согласно кивнул.  
\- Сканирование завершится через четырнадцать минут, капитан, и мы сможем покинуть зону искажения.  
Он закончил проверку и откинулся в кресле, глядя на Арчера.  
\- Если субкоммандер будет хоть чем-то недовольна, это впору считать оскорблением,- пошутил Рид.  
\- У ТПол высокие запросы.  
\- Возможно, но…  
На пульте замигал сигнал.  
\- Нас вызывают. Это андорианцы.  
\- Давай связь,- велел Арчер. В шаттле был только звук.  
\- … коммандер Шран с андорианского крейсера «Кумари». Готовьтесь к стыковке.  
\- Это капитан Арчер, корабль Энтерпрайз. Рад тебя слышать! Нам нужно срочно вернутся на корабль для передачи данных, но..  
\- Приготовтесь к стыковке!  
\- Они оборвали связь, капитан.  
Астронавты переглянулись.  
\- Думаю, у них что-то случилось,- наконец сказал Арчер.- Либо они засекли излучение аномалии и боятся, что нас затянет в нее. Двигатели «Кумари» мощнее наших в сотни раз… Давайте стыковаться, Малкольм. Коммандер Шран не стал бы нервничать из-за пустяков.

На «Кумари» их встречали. Только не так, как ожидал капитан. Арчер шагнул в коридор из переходного шлюза и остановился, наткнувшись взглядом на пистолет. Пятеро андорианцев, все насупленные, злые и с оружием. Стоявший чуть впереди, явно командир группы, жестом велел Арчеру приблизится.  
\- Что здесь происходит? – с искренним недоумением спросил капитан Арчер.  
\- А чего ты ожидал, розовокожий?  
Шран подошел к ним, Его всегда резкие, порывистые движения, выдававшие неукротимый и бурный характер, сейчас были наполнены с трудом сдерживаемой яростью.  
\- Шран, я не понимаю… Что случилось?  
Один из солдат ударил его по лицу. Арчер пошатнулся от удара. Лейтенант Рид, все это время молча наблюдавший за андорианцами, бросился ему на помощь, не обращая внимания на направленное на него оружие. Его ударили в висок, сбили на пол, кто-то замахнулся для удара…  
\- Прекратить!- жестко приказал Шран. – Заприте… лейтенанта Рида. Арчера – в мою каюту.  
Рида грубо вздернули на ноги, связали руки за спиной. Шран, поймав обеспокоенный взгляд Арчера, вдруг прибавил:  
\- Не трогать его, это приказ.  
\- Да, коммандер,- без особого энтузиазма откликнулся один из солдат.

Арчер нетерпеливо мерил шагами каюту. Его связали, втолкнули сюда и оставили одного. В другое время капитана заинтересовало бы внутреннее убранство андорианского корабля, но сейчас все его мысли были заняты странным поведением недавних союзников. Вспыльчивость андорианцев вошла в поговорку, но Шран всегда был достаточно трезвомыслящим… Шран был его другом, черт возьми! Что же случилось?  
Шран быстро вошел, едва ли не ворвался в каюту, бросил на стол какой-то прибор (Арчер признал в нем аналог миникомпа).  
\- Шран, послушай…  
\- Я не желаю ничего слушать! После того как вы вероломно напали на андорианский исследовательский корабль и уничтожили его, ты думаешь у тебя есть что-то сказать мне?!!  
Арчер так удивился что не сразу нашел что сказать.  
\- Мы не уничтожали никакого корабля.  
\- У меня – есть – записи!- Шран схватил его за ворот кителя и встряхивал с каждым словом. – Они передали свою последнюю запись, розовокожий! И я знаю, что это сделал Энтерпрайз!  
Он еще раз яростно тряхнул Арчера.  
-Мы не уничтожали никакого корабля,- Арчер, в противовес Шрану, старался говорить спокойным, мягким голосом.- Земля – союзник Андории. Мы союзники. И я думал, что мы- друзья. Я клянусь тебе, что не нападал на андоринаский корабль…  
Шран медленно разжал руку и выпустил его. Арчер облегченно вздохнул – нелегко уговаривать кого-то, если тебя при этом пытаются удавить твоей же формой.  
\- Ты сказал, что есть записи случившегося. Дай мне посмотреть на них,- продолжал он.- Вместе мы сможем разобраться, что произошло.  
Шран отрывисто кивнул. Он направился было к компьютеру, но вдруг обернулся, изучающее взглянул на Арчера. Казалось, андорианец принимает какое-то решение.  
\- Подойди,- немного неохотно велел он Арчеру. Шран разрезал веревки на запястьях капитана, после чего кивнул в сторону двери в углу каюты.- Умойся. У тебя кровь на лице.  
Когда капитан вернулся, Шран показал ему последние записи «Нитайры» - уничтоженного корабля. Они смогли передать и видеозапись, и показания сенсоров, и электромагнитную структуру противника. Арчер с изумлением смотрел, как Энтерпрайз – действительно Энтерпрайз! – стреляет в андорианское судно, вспышка света… запись на мгновение сбивается, еще один выстрел – и темнота. Он взялся за показания сенсоров, пытаясь понять, в чем дело, но тут работа продвигалась медленно – Арчеру ужасно не хватало Трипа или ТПол – хоть кого-то разбиравшегося в этом лучше него. Шран молча наблюдал за ним.  
\- Что за черт?- ошеломленно ругнулся Арчер, дойдя до сканирования противника.  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Шран, у тебя остались записи предыдущего сканирования Энтерпрайза?  
\- Остались. Мы сличали характеристики – это один и тот де корабль.  
\- Могу я взглянуть на них?

\- Я не инженер и не могу точно сказать, в чем дело, но конфигурация варп-двигателя отличается от нашего. Сканирование выявило высокий уровень жесткого излучения от варп-гондол. Видишь эти сигнатуры? Это не двигатель Энтерпрайза.  
\- Он просто мог быть поврежден.  
\- При таком уровне повреждения наш варп двигатель отключился бы! И уж точно не дал достаточно энергии для орудий.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, розовокожий, что это не твой корабль? Значит, у земли есть другие корабли этого класса?  
\- Меня зовут Арчер, помнишь? (Андорианец промолчал). Двигатель «Колумбии» тоже не даст такого выброса… И потом, в записи видно название… Постой-ка! Давай прокрутим еще раз запись. Медленно.  
\- Что ты надеешься там найти?  
Арчер едва ли не носом уткнулся в экран.  
\- Стоп! Вот. Вы не обратили на это внимания, не так ли?  
Он указал на странные символы на «тарелке» судна. Они были едва различимы.  
\- Здесь ничего нельзя разобрать. Почему ты думаешь, что пятно краски может что-то значить?  
\- Потому что на моем корабле нет ничего подобного! Энтерпрайз в нескольких парсеках отсюда. Мы можем полететь к нему и выяснить все на месте!  
Шран отошел от стола. Глядя на звезды за стеклом иллюминатора он произнес:  
\- Мы думали, что Земля – наш союзник. Люди возмущены. И команда тоже.  
\- Я это заметил,- тихонько хмыкнул Арчер, осторожно дотрагиваясь до распухшей губы.  
\- Я доложил о том, что мы схватили тебя, и мне было приказано идти на Андорию немедленно.  
Зная Шрана, Джонатан Арчер был уверен, что он выполнит приказ.  
\- Я могу отправить послание ТПол? – спросил он. – Они смогут предоставить правительству Андории доказательства….  
\- Пойдем,- велел Шран, резко оборачиваясь. – Дашь координаты, чтобы проложить курс к Энтерпрайзу. Я нарушаю приказ, соглашаясь на это.

Они не успели пройти и пол коридора, когда Арчер услышал знакомый голос  
\- Стойте!  
Рид вышел из-за почти незаметного выступа переборки. Он недвусмысленно покачивал фазером. Тактик выглядел радостно-возбужденным. На щеке у него был большой синяк.  
\- Малкольм, перестань. Я же говорил тебе: андорианцы – наши союзники!  
\- Действительно?  
\- Ты же видишь – все в порядке. Мы направляемся на встречу с Энтерпрайзом…  
\- О… Извините, сэр. – Рид стушевался. Он быстро спрятал фазер.  
\- Я надеюсь ты никого не…  
\- Нет, конечно нет. Я даже не стрелял.  
\- Если ты не возражаешь, я бы хотел, чтобы лейтенант Рид взглянул на записи. Мне показалось, что оружие того корабля не похоже на наше…- обратился Арчер к коммандеру Шрану. Андорианец только рукой махнул. Мол выбрался, так пусть приносит пользу…

Пока Арчер и Шран разбирались с курсом и спорили, отправлять ли на Энтерпрайз сообщение ( коммандер был категорически против), Рид просмотрел данные об оружии.  
\- Их оружие мощнее нашего в несколько раз. Есть несколько импульсов, которые я вообще не смог классифицировать. Надо полагать, что…  
\- К нам приближается судно!- перебил Рида один из офицеров. – Это… это Энтерпрайз!  
\- Они не могут оказаться здесь так быстро! - сообразил Арчер. – Это – нападавший.  
\- Поднять щиты! Приготовится к бою!  
Арчер и Рид отошли в сторону, чтобы не мешать. На экране появился чужой корабль – и в тот же миг «Кумари» содрогнулась от залпа.  
\- Это Энтерпрайз, но…- пораженно проговорил Рид.  
Но это был не тот Энтепрайз. Теперь Арчер ясно видел герб на «тарелке» судна – меч, пронзающий земной шар. Конфигурация гондол немного отличалась – андорианцы не заметили бы этого, но Арчер видел. Были странные надстройки у основания гондол – Рид предположил, что это оружие.  
\- Нас вызывают!  
Из динамиков раздался голос – он был смутно знаком Арчеру:  
\- Корабль повстанцев «Кумари»! Сдавайтесь, или вы будете уничтожены!  
\- Вы уничтожили андоринское исследовательское судно! Готовтесь последовать за нами на Андорию для суда! – выдал в ответ Шран.  
На взгляд Арчера, вряд ли противник согласился бы куда-то лететь… Тут он сообразил, где уже слышал этот голос, но сказать ничего не успел – последовал еще один залп, кто-то крикнул «Щиты отказали!» - и все погрузилось во тьму..

Арчер проснулся от того, что кто-то весьма бесцеремонно тряс его за плечи и звал по имени. Он открыл глаза, заморгал от яркого света… Над ним склонилась ТПол. Точнее, ему показалось, что это – Тпол. Но в каком виде… Вместо обычной короткой аккуратной стрижки – длинные, небрежно сколотые волосы, лицо накрашено, как у земных девушек, только слишком ярко и вызывающе.И форма… Арчер сглотнул. ТПол была в форме Звездного Флота, вот только китель закачивался сразу же под грудью, а брюки сидели низко на бедрах. Одежда скорей для пляжа, подумалось Арчеру.  
\- Что с вами… ТПол?  
\- Не понимаю о чем вы, коммандер.  
Арчер проглотил вопрос «почему коммандер», начиная соображать, что здесь что-то не так….  
\- Что случилось во время боя?  
\- Мы использовали новое оружие, недавно покоренной расы. Они называют себя «ференги». Коммандер Такер успел закончить его сборку.  
\- Понятно…- Арчер поднялся. Ему очень хотелось как следует потрясти головой, в надежде что мысли встанут на место.  
\- Каким образом вы оказались на этом корабле?- спросила ТПол. В ее голосе прозвучали нотки подозрения.  
\- Шран захватил наш шаттл,- осторожно ответил Арчер, очень надеясь что ответ прокатит.  
\- Капитан Форрест ждет данные об аномалии. Майор Рид?  
Рид, приблизившийся к ним – его уже «разбудили» - бросил быстрый, встревоженный взгляд на Арчера.  
\- Коммандер?  
\- Если наше присутствие тут не требуется, мы с майором вернемся на «Энтерпрайз». Необходимо составить отчет о происходящем,- быстро, командным тоном – так проще всего было заткнуть ТПол, это он знал по опыту – сказал Арчер.  
\- Хорошо. Майор Рид, пришлите дополнительную группу захвата, чтобы обезвредить мятежников.  
\- Есть… коммандер.

Когда, доложившись капитану Форресту, Арчер наконец оказался в относительной безопасности своей каюты, он чувствовал себя так, словно перетаскал вагон кирпичей. Этот жуткий корабль, такой знакомый и одновременно такой чужой, потряс капитана много сильнее, чем он решился бы признаться даже самому себе. Подавив желание упасть на постель и уснуть, Арчер включил компьютер. Он уже понял, что судьба каким-то образом забросила его на «зеркальное отражение» настоящего Энтерпрайза, вот только это зеркало оказалось каким-то уж очень кривым…  
Вскоре раздался дверной сигнал – это был Рид.  
\- Все в порядке, Малкольм?  
\- Не совсем,- Рид покачал головой. – Мы оставили всех андорианцев на «Кумари», крейсер взят на буксир, но вот коммандер Шран… Эта ТПол приказала забрать его на Энтерпрайз. Я скопировал данные о нем.  
Он протянул Арчеру плоский диск.  
\- ТайЛек Шран… Биография…  
\- Смотрите ниже.  
Арчер пролистнул вниз файл.  
\- Участвовал в мятеже на судне… Был схвачен в колонии у эпсилон Эридана лейтенантом Джонатаном Арчером… (они с Ридом переглянулись и тактик кивнул, мол, читайте дальше) осужден на каторгу… бежал… возглавил бунт против Терранской империи в период… Малкольм, судя по тому, что я прочитал за это время, они казнят его.  
\- Хуже… ТПол считает, что Шран знает, где скрывается флот мятежников.  
\- 2-  
Арчер стиснул руками виски.  
«Думай!» - приказал он себе. – «Нужно каким-то образом защитить Шрана на время, пока мы не разберемся, откуда взялся этот сумасшедший корабль…»  
Вот оно! Судя по тому, что он прочитал в собственном личном файле…  
Арчер включил внутреннюю связь.  
\- Охрана? Привести ко мне пленника! Я хочу сам заняться его допросом.  
\- Вы думаете, они купятся?- спросил Рид.  
\- На то, что я хочу отомстить за свое плениние? Наверняка. Пока тебя не было, я тут прочитал пару файлов… Свое личное дело, история империи, часть корабельного журнала… Этот «Энтерпрайз» попал сюда из другой вселенной – из мира, где Земля захватывает другие цивилизации. Адм.. нет, здесь – капитан Форрест занял этот пост, убив своего предшественника. Я участвовал в четырех миссиях по подавлению мятежей в разных системах…  
\- Этот корабль наверняка попал в нашу вселенную через подпространственную аномалию, которую мы исследовали,- сообразил Рид. – И нам надо каким-то образом вернуть его обратно…  
\- Для начала нам надо отсюда выбраться – я не уверен, что мы сможем долго выдавать себя за… (Арчер замялся в поисках подходящего термина) за наше «темное отражение». Нужно вернутся на наш «Энтерпрайз». И андорианцы – не можем же мы бросить их здесь…  
Арчера отвлек очередной звонок в дверь. Рид быстро шагнул назад, от стола, и придал лицу сосредоточенно-отмороженное выражение.  
\- Ваш приказ выполнен, коммандер!  
Арчер ошеломленно уставился на Мейнвизера, в форме Мако, со злобной усмешкой на лице. Сумасшедший мир…  
\- Мы доставили пленника.  
Шрана грубо втолкнули в каюту, так что он не удержался на ногах и упал на колени. Он был жестоко избит, многочисленные ссадины кровоточили.  
\- Хорошо,- ответил Арчер.- Свободны!  
Охрана удалилась, не задавая вопросов. Арчер протянул руку и помог Шрану поднятся. Андорианец с трудом сделал несколько шагов, прижимая ладонь к боку, и присел на край стола.  
\- Что там у тебя?..  
\- Оставь,- Шран отстранил его руку.- Сейчас все равно ничего нельзя сделать. Что здесь происходит? Теперь я и сам вижу, что это не твой корабль.  
Капитан несколькими фразами описал ситуацию.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, Арчер, что существует параллельная вселенная, там где вы захватили половину Галактики?  
\- Подпространственный разлом очевидно, ведет в нее.- вставил Рид. – И мы должны вернуть этот корабль обратно в его мир, иначе могут возникнуть очень большие проблемы.  
«Куда уж больше..» - невольно подумалось Арчеру.  
\- Давайте решать вопросы по мере их поступления,- предложил он.- Во-первых нам нужно срочно убраться отсюда! Мы можем угнать шаттл?  
\- Их система вооружения мощнее нашей. Чтобы иметь хоть какой-то шанс, нужно вывести из строя их сенсоры.  
\- Это можно сделать с мостика. Я могу запустить перезагрузку сенсорной матрицы – мне кажется, наши компьютерные системы идентичны.  
\- Капитан, если об этом узнают, вас убьют на месте. Не разбираясь.  
\- Их нужно отвлечь,- предложил Шран. – Устроим небольшой мятеж в тюрьме? Там есть несколько членов экипажа, заключенных за какие-то повинности.  
\- Это возможно,- медленно сказал Рид.- Только мне нужно время, чтобы незаметно взять оружие и отключить защитные системы. Возможно несколько часов…  
\- Судя по списку дел вон там ( Арчер ткнул пальцем в компьютер) через час я заступаю на вахту. Отличный шанс устроить им небольшую диверсию. Мне нужно будет некоторое время, чтобы удалить ТПол от сенсоров (или кто там за ними?). Скажем еще час, чтобы наверняка. Этого времени хватит, Малкольм?  
\- Думаю да, капитан.  
\- Осталось решить один вопрос…- Арчер нахмурившись, взглянул на Шрана. Андорианец твердо встретил его взгляд.  
\- Несколько часов можно выдержать.  
\- Я на это не пойду!- Арчер покачал головой. Ситуация начинала заходить в тупик. Вряд ли его послушают, если он просто прикажет оставить Шрана в покое. Это породит странные вопросы. Но позволить этим людям пытать его? Он вспомнил жестокую ухмылку Мейнвизера и холодные глаза ТПол… Но тут лейтенант Рид вдруг хитро улыбнулся:  
\- Есть одна мысль…  
Сержант Мейнвизер вновь явился по вызову к коммандеру Арчеру. Что-то слишком быстро коммандер закончил с пленным – небось был слишком зол, чтобы растянуть удовольствие…  
\- Войдите,- раздался из-за двери раздраженный голос Арчера. Мейнвизер вошел и едва не натолкнулся на майора Рида, бледного, стоящего с опущенной головой. Он явно получал разнос. Андорианец лежал на полу, очевидно без сознания.  
\- Явился! – рыкнул Арчер.- Убрать эту падаль!  
Он резко отвернулся от Мейнвизера и вновь обрушился на Рида:  
\- Я, кажется, ясно приказал: Я – хочу – сам – им – занятся! Кто посмел..?!!  
Рид нервно сглотнул. Арчер толкнул его к стене, схватил за ворот кителя:  
\- Почему не выполнен приказ?!!  
\- Простите, сэр, но коммандер ТПол…- запинающимся голосом проговорил Рид, поднимая на Арчера глаза. Арчер выругался и сильно ударил его по щеке.  
\- Мейвизер!- рявкнул он, отпуская Рида. – Слышали, что я сказал? Я хочу сам побеседовать с ним. Долго, спокойно, обстоятельно, со вкусом… А не так чтоб сразу…  
В иллюстрацию своих слов он небрежно пнул бесчувственное тело.  
\- Так что запереть его, и что никто даже близко не подходил, ясно?!!  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Вон, оба!  
Рид, потирая щеку, на которой уже проступило красное пятно от удара, проследил как Мейнвизер и второй охранник вытаскивают старательно симулирующего обморок Шрана, и вышел последним. Выходя, он обернулся и быстро улыбнулся Арчеру – удалось!  
Едва они вышли, Арчер обессилено прислонился спиной к стене. Кажется, действительно удалось… ставка Рида на страх перед начальством сработала.  
Теперь главное не выдать себя на мостике. ТПол здесь наверняка не глупее настоящей.  
На мостик Арчер пришел злой и нахмуренный. Едва кивнул уступившей ему место ТПол, и потребовал отчет. Вулканка проводила его холодным, немного, как показалось Арчеру, обиженным взглядом, но ничего не сказала. Капитан искренне надеялся, что ее чуткие острые уши не услышат, как у него колотится сердце.  
\- Настройте сенсоры на максимальное сканирование ,- приказал Арчер.- Здесь могут быть другие корабли… мятежников.  
\- Есть, сэр,- откликнулась столь же полуголая как и ТПол девушка-землянка за научным постом. При этом она бросила на Арчера откровенно соблазняющий взгляд. Хоши Сато сердито нахмурилась. Капитану очень захотелось оказаться в каком-нибудь милом, тихом местечке, подальше от всех этих интриг и странностей. Скажем, корабль зинди-рептилоидов вполне подошел бы…  
\- Простите, сэр, но дальность сканирования сенсоров резко упала…  
На это капитан и рассчитывал. Аномалия практически заглушила сенсоры Энтерпрайза, так что им пришлось посылать шаттл.  
\- Проведите полную диагностику.  
Сейчас она проведет диагностику, но неполадок не будет… Арчер считал минуты. Половина срока, отпущенного им, уже прошла.  
\- Сенсоры в полном порядке. Я не понимаю…  
\- Вы ничего не понимаете, это я уже заметил! А ну отойдите!  
Арчер сам склонился над пультом. Пробежался для виду по результатам теста, еще раз включил сканирование, просмотрел характеристики.  
\- Похоже на какой-то сбой… Энсин, а ну-ка гляньте, что там у нас с распределением энергии?  
Как только девушка отошла Арчер мигом настроил перезагрузку сенсорной матрицы через 10 минут, и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал копаться в характеристиках сенсоров, очень надеясь, что Рид успеет вовремя. Не мешало бы смытся подальше ждо того как они сообразят, что сенсоры выключились полностью.  
Рид не подвел. Сирена завыла так резко и громко, что Арчер чуть не подпрыгнул.  
\- Взрыв в изоляторе! – быстро сообщил дежурный тактик. – Тревога!  
\- Это побег!  
\- Майор Рид просит коммандера Арчера явится на палубу изолятора,- сообщила Хоши.  
\- Сейчас буду! – Арчер радостно вылетел из кресла, бросив на ходу,- Энсин Сато, коммандера ТПол на мостик!  
По пути он рявкнул на парочку инженеров, приказал команде охраны готовится к защите корабля от вторжения и вообще постарался посеять побольше паники. На подходе к нужной палубе Арчер притормозил и завертел головой, пытаясь сообразить, куда бежать дальше. Слева доносились выстрелы и чья-то ругань. Капитан заколебался. Они не должны были ввязыватся в схватку. Но Рида и Шрана могли окружить… Он повернул на звук, но тут кто-то схватил его сзади, зажал рот рукой… Арчер рефлекторно рванулся, чтобы ударить нападавшего, но услышал быстрый шепот:  
\- Это мы, капитан.  
Рид отпустил его и протянул еще один фазер.  
\- На всякий случай,- пояснил он.  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- В полном. Все замки в изоляторе деактивированы, взорвана одна перегородка.  
\- У тебя сильный разрушительный инстинкт,- пошутил капитан Арчер. – А теперь в ангар и быстро! Пока им не до нас!  
\- Вы ошибаетесь, капитан.  
Этот спокойный, бесстрастный голос вулканки и резко побелевшее лицо Рида подсказали Арчеру, что уже можно не спешить. Они и так влипли. Он не торопясь обернулся и встретился глазами с ТПол. Вулканка целилась ему в голову, и Арчер видел, что фазер стоит на поражение.  
\- Я заподозрила, что вы – не капитан Арчер с самого начала. Когда сержант Мейнвизер пересказал мне разыгранный вами спектакль, то уверилась в этом. Ваше поведение не соответсвует собранной мной статистике.  
Рид за его спиной едва слышно зашипел. Они так старались, а надуть ТПол не удалось.  
\- Мостик вызывает ТПол.  
Вулканка сделала шаг к динамику, внимательно следя за Арчером. Он смущенно потоптался на месте, чуть-чуть смещаясь в сторону…  
\- Слушаю, капитан.  
\- Немедленно явитесь на мостик!  
ТПол не успела ответить. Шран, оказавшийся в итоге передвижений Арчера у него за спиной, частью скрытый от глаз ТПол, выстрелил в нее. Второй выстрел сжег динамик.  
\- Оглушена. Вот теперь они встревожатся. Бегом отсюда!  
К счастью ангар не был заперт. Арчер указал Риду на их собственный шаттл, а сам быстро разблокировал второй.  
-! Нам нужно разделится!  
Тактик кивнул и забрался в шаттл. Арчер включил двигатели. Шран занял место второго пилота.  
\- Мы не можем открыть шлюз, Шран. Разноси его!  
Оружие на втором шаттле было мощнее. Взрыв тряхнул корабль, вырвавшийся в дыру воздух толкнул их так, что Арчер ударился об пульт. Но он быстро выровнял шаттл и оба судна оказались на свободе.  
\- Возвращайся к месте встречи с Энтерпрайзом, Малкольм. Предупреди их. Темные Арчер и Рид улетели на разведку, они могут случайно попасть на наш корабль. А мы спрячемся в газовом гиганте, который пролетали вчера. Я хочу попытаться освободить «Кумари».  
\- Но капитан…  
\- Это приказ.  
Арчер проложил курс к газовому гиганту и включил полный форсаж. Главное теперь уйти достаточно далеко прежде, чем они смогут восстановить сенсоры. По крайней мере одна проблема решена: Рид сообщит на Энтерпрайз и приведет их. Все данные сканирования у него. Даже если они не смогут отбить Кумари сейчас, это можно будет сделать с помощью Энтерпрайза… Голос Шрана, усталый и немного насмешливый, прервал его размышления:  
\- А ведь вы могли бы стать такими же, Арчер?  
\- Нет!- он сердито сверкнул глазами, потому что андорианец озвучил его собственные, не слишком приятные мысли.- Мы не такие.  
\- Но могли бы стать. Они немного похожи на нас. Не скажу, чтобы мне хотелось бы этим гордиться.  
Шран серьезно смотрел на него, и Арчер медленно кивнул, но не стал продолжать разговор.  
\- Мы спрячемся в верхних газовых слоях. Мне нужно время чтобы перенастроить наши системы и компенсировать колебания созданные разломом. Тогда мы сможем засечь приближение обоих кораблей.

-3-  
На перенастройку систем ушло более 4х часов. Покончив с этим, Арчер настроил сенсоры на дальнее сканирование, разбудил Шрана, чтобы тот сменил его и с облегчением растянулся на койке. От усталости голова была как в тумане. Капитан погрузился в тяжелый, беспокойный сон.  
Сквозь сон Арчер смутно чувствовал, что кто-то зовет его, но не мог заставить себя проснуться. Чувствительный толчок в плечо разбудил его, но Арчер еще несколько секунд озадаченно пялился на синие антенки, прежде чем сообразил где он и что за чудовище его будит.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Я засек судно, приближающееся к нам.  
\- Энтерпрайз? – капитан рывком сменил горизонтальное положение на вертикальное.  
\- Нет. Это андоринский корабль. С их помощью мы сможем освободить команду!  
Шран горел энтузиазмом, но Арчер не был настроен столь радужно. «Темный» Энтерпрайз был вооружен гораздо лучше большинства судов, бой с ним будет нелегким. И у них есть преимущество в виде плененного корабля… Прозвучал сигнал вызова. Шран открыл частоту. Но, прежде чем он успел сказать хоть слово, с андорианского корабля пошла передача:  
\- Судно Терранской Империи! Сдавайтесь или вы будете уничтожены!  
Друзья переглянулись. Еще одно судно из другого мира!  
\- Кто это?- спросил Шран (он сидел ближе к передатчику). Несколько секунд была тишина, прерываемая каким-то шуршанием – и потом пораженный, неверящий и счастливый женский голос:  
\- Шран?  
\- Таллас?!!  
\- Мы перехватили передачу, о том что ты в плену у имперцев. Собрали всех, кого смогли и прилетели на выручку.  
\- Мне удалось бежать,- медленно ответил Шран. Его глаза перебегали с пульта на лицо Арчера и обратно, антенны беспорядочно шевелились.  
\- Я так рада! Нас осталось мало, ТайЛек… Так мало! Колония на Мидаре уничтожена…  
\- Потом, Таллас,- вмешался первый голос. – Готовьтесь к стыковке.  
Шран отключил связь.  
\- Кажется, теперь твоя очередь разыгрывать комедию,- заметил Арчер.  
\- Это будет довольно сложно. И нет необходимости.   
\- Но ты же не думаешь, что они обрадуются моему присутсвию…  
\- Доверься мне, Арчер.

В ситуации, когда приходилось просто доверится андорианам, потому что другого выхода не было, Арчер уже находился. Но, учитывая ситуацию на «темном»Энтерпрайзе, он подозревал, что в этом мире соплеменники Шрана окажутся еще более буйными чем в его собственном, так что ничего хорошего ждать не приходится. И не ошибся.  
Первая реакция Таллас и других на его появление была… вполне предсказуема. Андоринака, бросившаяся было к Шрану, замерла на середине движения и выхватила пситолет. Остальные последовали ее примеру.  
Шран немедленно заслонил капитана.  
\- Он под моей защитой!  
\- Что?!! Но ведь это Арчер…  
\- Он под моей защитой! Он помог мне бежать с терранского судна.  
\- Нелогично,- заметили со стороны. Арчер с удивлением понял, что здесь есть и вулканец – немолодой, с лицом изуродованным шрамом. –Земляне так не поступают.  
\- Думаешь, в другом случае я стал бы его защищать?!  
\- Андорианцы не двуличны,- примирительно произнес вулканец.- Но люди лживы. Впрочем, есть один способ… чтобы узнать на чьей он стороне.  
Капитан понял, что речь идет о слиянии разумов, и лихорадочно пытался придумать хоть какую-то достойную отговорку, но ничего умного в голову не приходило.  
\- Держите его.  
Арчера схватили за плечи. Вулканец приблизился и положил руку ему на щеку.  
\- Мой разум к твоему разуму. Твои мысли к моим мыслям. Наши разумы сливаются. Наши разумы едины…  
Когда вулканец разорвал контакт, Арчер тяжело осел на пол. Ему уже приходилось испытывать подобное, но сейчас слияние было жестким, болезненным, и он чувствовал под маской спокойного безраличия ненависть, огромную и яростную. Человек не способен так ненавидеть. Чувства вулканца были ярче, сильнее, и оттого, что они подавлялись, внутри этот огонь пылала со всей страстью.  
\- Ему можно верить.  
Капитан поднял голову.  
\- Вы…  
\- Ему можно верить, и мы должны сделать то, что скажет Арчер. Это очень важно.  
\- Но почему, Стерк? Ты уверен? Что ты увидел в его мыслях?  
\- Есть вещи… которые нам не нужно знать.  
Андорианцы переглянулись, но оружие опустили и уже не щетинили так злобно свои антенны. Вулканец молча развернулся и ушел. Арчер поколебался, увидев, что андорианцы окружили Шрана и расспрашивают его, но, в конце-концов, предоставил ему выкручивался самостоятельно и побежал за вулканцем.  
\- Постойте! Так вы все поняли?  
\- Безусловно.- вулканец остановился, поджидая Арчера. Несмотря на не слишком благополучный внешний вид, в нем все же была присущая этой расе спокойная уверенность.  
\- Тогда почему вы не рассказали остальным?  
\- Они захотят остатся в этом мире, где нет Терранской Империи. Но это невозможно: такое событие, случившись, нарушило бы равновесие в обоих мирах.  
\- Сюда идет мой Энтерпрайз. Но наше оружие и двигатели слабее. Нужно что-то придумать…  
\- Возможно пленный вам поможет.  
\- Пленный?  
\- Да. Мы приняли на борт шаттл. Его пилотом был тактик с «Энтерпрайза».  
\- Малкольм Рид? О, черт!  
Арчер мигом забыл про вулканца. Неужели они захватили настоящего Рида? Значит можно не ждать прилета настоящего Энтерпрайза.  
Но стоило ему увидеть пленного, Арчер понял, нет это их шанс. Бледный, зло ругающийся на всех и вся, с отпечатком садистской жестокости на лице это был «темный» Рид.  
\- Я знаю, что мы сделаем,- медленно, скорее себе чем стоящим рядом Шрану и Таллас произнес Арчер.

\- Они приняли твой план.  
\- Хоть это радует,- устало улыбнулся капитан.  
\- Я сказал, что система твоего корабля идентична системам противника. Они согласились отвлечь его внимание, пока вы будете подключаться к системе, используя полученные коды.  
\- Надеюсь, ТПол вычислила точное положение разлома. Нам нужно будет направить Энтерпрайз в него и каким-то образом закрыть разлом. Знаешь, Шран…  
\- Что?  
\- По-моему ты перестарался.  
Шран резко обернулся.  
\- Ты сам сказал, что темный Рид должен быть уверен…  
\- Я знаю, что я сказал. Но все равно в следующий раз, черт возьми, не увлекайся!- Арчер приложил мокрое полотенце к щеке и поморщился, когда ссадины защипало. – Скоро должен прилететь настоящий Энтерпрайз. Я немного тревожусь…  
Шран пожал плечами, мол, что поделаешь?

А в это время на Энтерпрайзе команде тоже было неспокойно… Хоши с трудом сдерживалась чтобы не разревется. ТПол, внешне невозмутимая, косилась темными внимательными глазами на капитана, но молчала. Трип молча стоял, сжав кулаки и очень стараясь ничего лишнего не ляпнуть. А капитан Арчер бушевал. Он уже пять минут совершенно хамским образом орал на Трипа выясняя почему варп-двигатель дает так мало мощности… Хотя давал он нормально.  
Вообще капитан, вернувшись из миссии, вел себя несколько неадекватно. А по мнению ТПол – совершенно нелогично. Во-первых история с андорианскими мятежниками ( о таких никто до сего момента и не слышал) захватившими в плен лейтенанта Рида сама по себе выглядела несколько странно, а уж требование Арчера догнать их и уничтожить вообще не укладывалось не в какие рамки…  
Как только капитан поднялся на борт он тут же затребовал отчет от ТПол и Трипа, а теперь бушевал потому что ему что-то не нравилось в двигателе… Да по мнению Трипа капитан вообще мало что понимал в варп-системах!  
Хоши странно вздрогнула и коснулась наушника. К счастью, Арчер стоял спиной к ней и ничего не заметил. Японка торопливо набрала несколько слов на клавиатуре… ТПол подняла голову, встретилась со связисткой глазами и спокойно кивнула. Ее смутные подозрения едва начавшие обретать форму подтвердились. Это не был капитан Арчер.  
Вулканка неслышно подошла к «Арчеру» и прежде чем кто-то успел шевельнутся сдавила нерв у него над плечом в вулканском захвате. Капитан без сознания свалился к ее ногам. Трип протестующее вскрикнул, энсин заменявший Рида выхватил фазер…  
\- Стойте!- крикнула Хоши близким к истеричному голосом.- Я принимаю передачу лейтенанта Рида! Он предупреждает нас о лазутчике в облике капитана Арчера!  
Офицеры переглянулись.  
\- Кажется лазутчик уже обезврежен,- неловко улыбнулся Трип.  
\- Лейтенант Рид передает данные. Он просит коммандера ТПол как можно скорее проанализировать их и придумать способ закрыть… разлом между мирами???  
\- Вы уверены, что правильно услышали сообщение, энсин?  
\- Можете прослушать сами!- нервно предложила Хоши, передавая ТПол наушники.

\- Энтепрайз здесь. Я возвращаюсь на свой корабль.  
В голосе капитана прозвучал явно читаемый вопрос. Шран покачал головой.  
\- Я не пойду с тобой, Арчер. Я поведу десант на «Кумари».  
\- Ты еще не совсем вылечился.  
\- Неважно. Это мой корабль и МОЙ долг освободить его.  
Арчер медленно кивнул, принимая точку зрения андорианца.  
\- Когда мы передадим коды управления, то сможем отключить системы корабля. Но на это уйдет несколько минут. Стерк сказал, что они прикроют нас.  
\- Затем они должны будут уйти в подпространственный разлом и увлечь за собой темный Энтерпрайз.  
\- Да. Мы переправили «темного» Арчера ( капитан аж скривился, припомнив встречу лицом в к лицу со своим темным отражением). Он и Рид будут в имперском шаттле, без сознания. Сигнал «sos» будет включен. Есть выпустить шаттл на той стороне разлома, они остановятся подобрать его. Это даст повстанцам фору…  
\- А может и не остновятся.- тихо сказал Шран.  
\- Может.  
Они переглянулись, читая на лицах друг-друга сострадание к этим, борящимся против тирании и жестокости, людям.  
\- Мне пора.  
Шран кивнул. Он протянул руку Арчера. Каждый из них молча пожелал другому удачи.

\- Поднять щиты! Сенсоры на максимальный радиус действия!  
\- Вижу корабль земного типа! Характеристики… это Энтерпрайз! – Рид докладывал не поднимая глаз от панели , словно опасался что стоит ему отвести взгляд, слабый сигнал исчезнет.  
\- Передайте координаты андорианцам!  
\- Есть, капитан.  
Все были напряжены, все внимание на пульты.  
\- Они идут курсом перехвата относительно противника!  
\- Хорошо,- Арчер кивнул.- Подходим на расстояние телеметрии. ТПол, программа готова?  
\- Да.  
\- Вводи ее как только мы установим связь. Хоши, начинай вызывать их. Стандартная частота.  
\- Они стреляют по андорианцам! Защита упала наполовину.  
Связистка отправила вызов. Ответа не было. Арчер стиснул зубы. Они рассчитывали на то, что земному кораблю ответят… если нет, операция провалится в самом начале.  
\- Отвечают!  
\- ТПол!  
\- Программа пошла.  
Арчер знаком велел Хоши не подключать разговор. Пусть они не знают с чем столкнулись.  
\- Програмные коды введены. Мы получили контроль над основными системами корабля.  
На лицах офицеров мелькнули улыбки. Получилось!  
\- Обрубайте их оружейные системы, лейтенант!  
Обстрел андорианского корабля прекратился.  
\- Их защитное поле снято. Но доступ к двигателям уже блокирован. Я не могу отключить их.  
\- Мы и так добились чего хотели. – Арчер приблизился к тактическому пульту. - Малкольм можешь аккуратно подбить их орудийные надстройки? Они не должны восстановить оружие. Только не задень «Кумари».  
\- Сейчас, сэр,- с энтузиазмом отозвался тактик.  
\- Я просканировала корабль,- равнодушно заметила ТПол. - Шесть андорианских сигналов. Судя по дельта-колебаниям они из нашей вселенной.  
\- Можешь транспортировать их на «Кумари»?  
\- Да.  
\- Орудийные установки подбиты.- доложил Рид.  
В это время андорианский крейсер дрогнул и захваты отлетели от его корпуса. «Кумари» была свободна.  
\- Вызывайте их!- Арчер просто ткнул пальцем в экран, не удосужившись назвать кого – но Хоши и так прекрасно все поняла. На экране возник грязный, в крови, но абсолютно счастливый Шран.  
\- Мы освободили корабль!  
\- Вся команда на борту?  
\- Да. Спасибо. Мы отходим, мятежный корабль получил подтверждение и двигается к разлому.  
Арчер сообразил, что он полностью положился на ТПол и даже не удосужился выяснить в чем состоит придуманный ею способ…  
\- ТПол, что там за способ закрыть это разлом?  
\- Мы должны взорвать в глубине разлома две торпеды с дилитиевый зарядом определенной конфигурации. Торпеды готовы.  
\- Мне нужно спустится в оружейный чтобы установить их для пуска. Это быстро.- вмешался Рид.  
\- Идите, лейтенант. Хоши, держите связь с андоринцами… с тем кораблем, до последнего момента. Когда связь пропадет мы пустим торпеды.  
-Может последовать сильная отдача,- предупредила ТПол. Арчер кивнул.  
\- Медленно отступаем, энсин Мейнвизер. Я хочу чтобы они пошли за повстанческим кораблем… они не зря обстреливают корабль. Хоши, пусть Шран отводит «Кумари» подальше от разлома!  
\- Передано, сэр. Передача с повстанческого корабля прерывается…  
Арчер ударил по клавише интеркома.  
\- Малкольм?  
\- Все готово, капитан.  
\- Ждите.  
\- «Темный» Энтерпрайз пропал с сенсоров,- сообщила ТПол. Несмотря на невозмутимый тон чувствовалось что она немного взволнована.  
\- Пуск торпед!  
\- Десятисекундный отсчет до взрыва,- сообшил Рид.  
\- Советую отойти от разлома.  
Арчер кивнул.  
\- Согласен. Выполняйте.  
На экране было видно как далеко впереди вспыхнула яркая точка… А потом корабль тряхнуло… и снесло взрывом чудовищной силы.

… Надсадно выла ридовская сирена. Арчер ощупью навел свое кресло и, держать за него струдом поднялся. Вспыхнули аварийные лампы.  
ТПол, внешне невредимая, была уже на ногах. Хоши поцеловалась с консолью и потирала синяк на лбу. Навигационный пульт сыпал искрами, энсин Мейнвизер лежал без сознания. ТПол почувствовала на себе не слишком любезный взгляд Арчера и спокойно сказала:  
\- Я предупреждала об отдаче, капитан.  
Ничего себе отдача….  
\- Поступают отчеты,- сказала Хоши.- Мелкие повреждения на всех палубах, есть мелкие травмы. Повреждение обшивки на 5й и 6й палубах.  
\- Трип, что у нас с двигателем?  
\- Пара часов на восстановление,- отозвался инженер  
-Хорошо. Как только ремонтные работы будут завершены, а хочу вернутся к координатам разлома и убедится что он закрыт.  
Арчер сидел в кабинете и пытался изложить все происходящее в отчете, когда вошла ТПол.  
\- Мы просканировали координаты разлома. Никаких отклонений.  
\- Хорошо,- он благодарно улыбнулся вулканке.- Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Капитан, есть одно обстоятельство о котором мне хотелось бы напомнить.  
\- Я вас слушаю, коммандер.  
\- Как минимум трое из зеркальной вселенной знают о нашем существовании.  
\- Меня это тоже беспокоит, ТПол… Но они ведь не смогут открыть разлом сами?  
\- Подобная подпространственная аномалия может возникать стихийно.  
\- Звездный флот будет предупрежден… Хотя я сомневаюсь, что они поверят и отнесутся к этому достаточно серьезно. Будем надеяться, что больше такой аномалии не возникнет.  
Арчер пожал плечами, давая понять, что больше они ничего не смогут с этим поделать.


End file.
